


Human Customs

by commandershakarian



Series: Mass Effect one shots [8]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Shakarian-  I’m drunk and you’re awkward. So now I’m awkwardly trying to get you drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Customs

“Oh come on, Vakarian.” Amber Shepard slurred, the alcohol having already consumed her to the point that her eyes were glazed over and her speech was impaired. “Just one more shot?”

Garrus coughed out a laugh. “You said that about the last one.”

The turian still had his wits about him, but his boss didn’t. Shepard was long gone and any awkwardness that Garrus had felt earlier, his newly developed feelings for the human were the main cause, had vanished the more ridiculous she acted.

“I swear, Garrus.” Amber told him, emerald eyes nearly hidden by her heavy eyelids. Holding up an index finger, she smirked at him. “One more.”

Garrus wanted to roll his eyes, but he found her entirely too adorable to say no to. “I swear, Shepard, this is the last one.”

Amber passed him the shot, nodding absently. “Of course.”

Garrus took the shot, but didn’t drink it. Instead, he passed the offending mix to Ashley. The gunnery chief took it without argument, downing the tiny glass of liquid with no hesitation. When he turned back to the commander, he saw that she stared at him, her gaze piercing.

“Is something wrong, Commander?” His tone was teasing. Amber loved her crew, but seemed to enjoy his company the most. Garrus didn’t know if she meant anything by it, but he was flattered that she considered him a friend. “Did I break some type of human custom?”

Amber snorted, pouring herself another glass of liquor. She began to mutter under her breath, but Garrus heard her words nevertheless. “You are lucky you’re so damned cute, Vakarian.”

If turians could blush, Garrus figured he would be doing so in that moment.


End file.
